Strangers like me
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: Harry always felt a little strange in the muggle world, he couldn't fit in. But when he came to the magical world things started to change for him. Songfic to Phil Collins's "Strangers like me" from Disney's "Tarzan"


**Strangers like me**

When Harry first came to the magical world, he didn't know anything. It was all so new, he would mimic others to learn. There so much knowledge and he didn't know where to begin. A completely new world had opened up to him. He had always felt a little out of place with the muggles, almost like a stranger. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, before now.

Through every year he had learned something new about the world and about himself. And after every year he wanted to learn more. Most of the things he learned weren't through books, but his friends, mostly Hermione. Ron had his own way of teaching Harry new things. They made him see that there were others like him, but not completely. He still felt a little off, a little strange, by being with others, from the world he was born into.

After the war ended, Harry thought that it would be the most peaceful year at Hogwarts, since Voldemort was gone and there wouldn't be any big things coming his way. How wrong he was. A new and inexperienced world opened up for him, and with that, new feelings. Something that felt very strange to Harry, he had never felt like that before.

Some of the Slytherins had switched site doing the war, the people he felt most strange. That included "The pureblood gang", meaning Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. They hadn't become friends with the Gryffindors, but they were civil towards each other, so they were non enemies or friends, they just stayed out of each other's way.

Harry had grown fond of one of the Slytherins. Every time they had Potions with Slytherin he would always take a seat close to the gang. At lunch he would take a seat at the site of the table so he could see her. Even though that he was almost a stranger to her, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Pansy Parkinson!

She had opened his eyes to something new. He didn't feel like a stranger whenever she was near. He would sneak glances at her as often as he could. Sometimes he would catch her looking back at him and their eyes locked. In those moments Harry felt a huge tinkle going all the way through his body. He wanted to get closer to her, but with the hatreds between their Houses, it would be a difficult job. So he would try something no Gryffindor had ever tried before him, if it meant that his House would dislike him, then fine. All he wanted was to get closer to her. He would try to make peace with the leader of the gang, Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy hesitated, at first, but after time, he and Harry began talking and they discovered that they had a lot in common. They weren't as much strangers to each other after all, as they thought. This led to an acceptation from both parties. Through Malfoy, Harry learned that Pansy spend more time on her studies now than ever before.

So he would go to the library in hope of seeing her and just being I her presents. That was when they made a connection, through studies and small talk. They helped each other, in more than one way. They would help with personal problems and stuff. These moments were Harry's favorites. He got to see her more often now. Her beautiful dark hair, how it would sway every time she turned her head. Her enchanted dark eyes those eyes that always made him go weak in the knees, whenever she looked at him, and her laughter. He loved to hear her laugh.

Everything about her was new and wonderful no matter how many times he saw her. The more time he spent with her, the more he wouldn't feel like a stranger and the more he wanted to know about her, but there was still something missing, he just didn't know what it was. All he knew was that Pansy seemed to understand him, in a way, which no one of his other friends could.

Harry knew that Pansy was afraid of flying, like Hermione, but he still convinced her to take a ride with him. To, sort of, teach her how to fly. Of course she had doubt, but Harry promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Anything! The way Harry said it made her blush, and he couldn't help himself to smile at that. She looked so cute when she blushed.

She wanted to sit in the front, so he sat behind her. She felt more secure that way. As soon as they left the ground under them, she closed her eyes tight and griped the broom for dear life. As they got a few feet in the air, she opened her eyes, and almost immediately jumped so she was sitting in Harry's lap with her arms around his neck, and her cheek to his, looking down at the ground.

They stayed there in the air, for a few moments, before she pulled her head away from his, facing him, while her arms were still around his neck. Their eyes locked and in that moment everything felt calm and right to both teens. Afterwards their lips met in a mind-blowing kiss. Harry's arm went around her waist and pulled her closer. Right in that moment, Harry knew that he was never letting her go.

He wasn't a stranger anymore.

_**Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me**_

I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

...I wanna know


End file.
